Artist comments
This is a list of comments made by Kerli concerning other artists. Avril Lavigne I listened her first album to shreds, actually. The guy who brought me to America, Josh Sarubin, was her A&R as well:)http://www.formspring.me/bubblegoth/q/1125275906 Britney Spears She's an iconic star from the era of pop when people didn't write their own music and it was all about being that star who is cute and can dance and move their lips to the backing track. I think this era is kinda over. She is not gonna be over though, her team is always on point with every release. I like her shit a lot, actually. It's probably like the biggest slot for a songwriter - to have a britney song. so all my friends in the writing world have been writing for her. Jeez, I even have a wish from some songwriter friends in my wish box. They wrote down on a piece of paper that they want a cut on Britneys album.http://www.formspring.me/bubblegoth/q/1103816253 Christina Aguilera I think Christina has done some amazing things in the past. "Beautiful" is a classic. "Fighter" video is one of the best videos ever made. I like her stripped era a lot. This Bionic album felt like not very cohesive in m opinion. The song sia wrote, the second single...she's trying to emulate the way sia sings and when you're christina aguilera, u don't really need to emulate other singers. These "glamurous" topics are waaay old too. But that's just my humble opinion, of course. See, with singers like that...pop stars...u listen to their album and u look at their credits and u can instantly hear that one song was written and produced by one team, the next one by someone else. It doesn't have a real thought to it. It's like glued together and u can still see the glue in the cracks. And there was like what...20 tracks or something. Who cares about 20 tracks these days when people need to fit all their thoughts into a text or a twitter post. it's different. However, I think that the way she's been bashed by bloggers is just super catty and lame. It wasn't her best work but it wasn't THAT bad. it's still better than a lot of albums made in the world. And the Gaga comparisons sorta make me sick in my stomach because both of them look like early madonna anyway. So, what I really wanna say is i hope she goes back in the studio and comes up with an album that is worthy of her voice. And if u're using the biggest teams in the world, at least get their a material. Not just some same old shit about getting hot and going to the club.http://www.formspring.me/bubblegoth/q/1102256170 Gwen Stefani I L O V E her. I saw this one video where she's in high school and she's gluing things together for no doubts performance. They had that band for 13 years before they broke..u know. So I saw her doing that and although everyone knows she's got great style, seeing her actually do that made me really really respect her. Respect is something u can't buy, I think and there's not too many females in pop that I really really respect because once u get a closer look in this really small industry, u see that there are many that are totally full of shit. But her, I respect because she's the real deal. Like she is actually responsible for her status as a style icon unlike many other pop stars who have the best people and the biggest designers craft their style. Gwen was always cool. With no money and with a lot of money. It's really her.http://www.formspring.me/bubblegoth/q/1102141655 Katy Perry U gotta give the girl some respect for being dicked around for many years and not giving up. her story is kinda famous in the industry because she struggled so much. not that she wouldn't have been fine anyway - her parents are quite wealthy. I think the new album is super well put together and everyone has brought their best craft on the table. However...every time I hear her music I feel like she'd actually like to do something totally different. Her third singles like "thinking of you" and "fireworks" are always what feel like that's more of her real thing but it's hard for people to look past the real bubblegum big singles so she has to fight for integrity a lot - which she has admitted in her interviews too. Anyway, I read her twitters sometime and i think she's super funny and rough and not pretentious.http://www.formspring.me/bubblegoth/q/1103771935 Kelis I really like Kelis. I love reading her interviews too..she's so real and has so much integrity/http://www.formspring.me/bubblegoth/q/1127401085 Ke$ha She's cool. I wonder if she really wants to do this kind of music, though. I saw a video of her where she was 13 singing a radiohead song and she's truly a great singer.. I also read this interview where she said that she hates being called "the party girl" and doesn't like that people don't wanna see her for all the hard work she does. I wish she would see it for what it could be and how it could grow and just be smart with it and own the party girl image she's created. A lot of big artists have started out with something that doesn't completely showcase their full potential but is a good starting point. The reason they were successful is that they owned every inch of it. U can't sing about partying all night in every song u do and then want to be taken for something else. However, I know she's been around forever and worked her ass off for her success, like everyone else who breaks big. So I wish her a lot of success.http://www.formspring.me/bubblegoth/q/460074099 Kelly Clarkson Yea, that was funny. How her label wanted to give her ten million so she wouldn't write her own shit and she told them to fuck off. That's pretty ballsy. I don't think the shit max martin made for her was bad at all though. Since u been gone is a fucking classic. But she seems to be the kind of artist who deeply cares about music so it's always hard to compromise.http://www.formspring.me/bubblegoth/q/1139705180 Lady Gaga I do think she's brilliant. The most brilliant businesswoman in the industry after madonna. She's incredibly talented and intelligent to create such a brand. I think she's gonna last for a long time and is gonna up herself with albums to come. I also think that she has a lot on her plate and to feed the world more and more things, her team needs to go around tirelessly and pull ideas from other unknown artists. That's just the truth. I'm not the only one she's pulled from, look at the kylie x album or the miss mosh photos she copied exactly for her fame promo. or madonna. She masturbates on stage..then she pisses off the catholic church. All done before and worked fine so it's a safe bet. I'm not hateful of it. When I met her a couple of years ago, she was a nobody but I could tell by her energy that she was gonna be massive. it was just all right there. All around her. It only pushes me further and further to come up with fresh stuff I haven't seen done before. She sorta makes all the other pop stars look amateur which makes me wanna be better and that's a good thing..plus I'm never gonna run out of ideas. It's very hard to beat Gaga because she's just that good..I'm not trying to become her or take her place but rather trying to find my own lane, my own sound so we can exist together. U know..when madonna came out then there was still room for cindi lauper and annie lennox too. Artists like Imogen heap and Bjork - chicks who do all the writing and producing by themselves - they are my idols. I'm not trying to be a shocking pop star, although I greatly appreciate the balls of chicks who dare to be these shocking pop stars. I just wanna be a real inspiration. Come from nowhere and become everything I wanna become and show the whole world that they can too. My story will not be an illusion...http://www.formspring.me/bubblegoth/q/1099247722 Nightwish U know, a lot of artists that I really love and respect, I don't listen to all the time. I like both of these bands (Within Temptation and Nightwish) a lot but don't listen to this kind of music all the time. I actually listen to very little music in general because to me it's an intense experience and I can't just put it on in the background ... Within temptation and Nightwish were so my bands when I was 17 though:) <3http://www.formspring.me/bubblegoth/q/760003251 Nirvana Like? L O V E. Kurt Cobain is one of my favorite men ever. That fucking voice!!! <3http://www.formspring.me/bubblegoth/q/760126444 Shakira Shakira is so down to earth and cool. Everyone that has worked with her says she's the best.http://www.formspring.me/bubblegoth/q/760213595 Within Temptation U know, a lot of artists that I really love and respect, I don't listen to all the time. I like both of these bands (Within Temptation and Nightwish) a lot but don't listen to this kind of music all the time. I actually listen to very little music in general because to me it's an intense experience and I can't just put it on in the background ... Within temptation and Nightwish were so my bands when I was 17 though:) <3http://www.formspring.me/bubblegoth/q/760003251 References }} Category:Lists